


innocent wall

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Established Illness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is nothing but a selfish patient, the hematologist knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocent wall

**Author's Note:**

> (Experimental) DiaMari hospital AU; other pairs (perhaps) hinted, a Tumblr repost.  
> Also I don't own Love Live! Sunshine!!

 

A coffee in the morning with her fellow colleague, an internist from the second floor also her college-mates during medical school days never be a calm feat, since an exchange about their respective patients would happen unconsciously.

Kurosawa Dia, a hematologist, blinks upon Kanan's initial description.

"Excessive vomiting, two in the morning?" Dia drinks from her cup. "So that's why you look so–out of place."

"It was not that bad, thankfully," the blue-haired internist cracks her neck. "She's stabilized but I must remain careful, I'll have you to do some visit, Dia."

She sees her own reflection on the pitch-black coffee ripple, before turning back to the exhausted Kanan, who leaks out a bit of detail regarding the patient with an acute peptic ulcer.

"Dia?"

"What is it, Kanan-san?"

She must have seen her forlorn expression, again.

"… I'll do a regular visit to your patient at 4 later," Kanan says, casting her half-empty cup aside, cracking a comforting smile for Dia to see. "I'll be going then."

* * *

"Doctor Kurosawa should be here soon," Kanan taps on her wristwatch. "I think you'll get A-okay since your condition has improved significantly."

Amber eyes shoot to the doctor's bright amethyst, somehow her worries ebb away. Though it has been a bit vigilant since her stomach acting up, but it has calmed with no sign of another pain or vomit attack. Kanan said that she didn't have any hemorrhaging or inflammation issue, but a thorough vascular check is necessary.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Sakurauchi-san?"

"Is Doctor Kurosawa … having a special visit time like yours?"

* * *

Her job requires more regular patient visit rather staying on the heart and vascular post. Sometimes, her younger sister and an internship doctor will greet her, animatedly explain her progress with a smile (along with a mention of her nurse friend).

Which is–for her–pretty taxing, physically and mentally.

During her early to her recent years, one name is never absent from her visiting list, and there she is knocking on the door.

Ohara Mari, the same age as her, a bed-ridden patient who loves to break the rules.

As Dia swing the door open, all she wants to do is cursing softly, to find yet the window is open with the patient clad in white hospital robe sitting by its edge, enjoying the blowing wind of spring.

_Has it been five years … or more?_

"Mari-san, I hope you will hear me this time and sit on your bed." she chides in a hard tone.

There she is, turning her head to see Dia as if nothing happened, completed with a smile as bright as the sun.

"There you are, Dia~ I have been waiting for you~" Mari beams. "What will we play today?"

Ohara Mari, the same age as her, a bed-ridden patient who loves to graze her nerves.

"You know I'm here not to fool around," Dia approaches the window, about to drag Mari by her shawl. "Please go back to your bed."

"Aye aye~"

It's not Mari to play around, Dia thought, as Mari jumps from the window to greet her–

–no, she's actually limping to her side and Dia is there to catch her.

"Are you feeling unwell today?"

"Don't you already know from those report papers?" Mari chuckles. "I'm okay, Dia, I'm _quite_ okay."

After bringing her back to the bed, Dia pulls one chair beside Mari and turns back to the report board. She didn't get any IV or blood transfusion today, which is good, but the report was a bit grim to her liking.

"If you're not in a good shape, I can ask for a blood transfusion or supplement," Dia directs her attention to Mari, who fiddles on her blanket. "You must be in a good condition before–"

"Dia, I need a fresh air~"

"Can you listen to me for once–"

"Dia it's a nice day outside and sakura is blooming! As a good doctor, you should take me outside~"

"Mari-san!"

Suddenly Mari laughs and snickers stops, she tries to collect her breath. Dia swallows, noting herself she shouldn't be carried away–well, she did, many times– and wait in silent until Mari's smile returns.

Ohara Mari, the same age as her, a bed-ridden patient who–

"I'm sorry, Dia, this always happens, eh?" there is a pang in her chest as Mari bring her heavier tone to speak. "How can I fulfill your promise to go on a date with you after my operation if my condition continues to be worse?"


End file.
